


15 испорченных дублей

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Series: 15 дублей [1]
Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Romance, bjyx - Relationship - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Summary: Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо снимаются в одном проекте, им не избежать запоротых дублей, нелепых ситуаций и, конечно, развития отношений.Написано для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020.Хронология отсутствует как вид, все события идут вперемешку. Основано на фанонах и множестве БТС-сцен.
Series: 15 дублей [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	15 испорченных дублей

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: The_other_Abe https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_other_Abe

Дубль 1: Родинка

Это, наверное, их первое взаимодействие один на один. Первая сцена, где никого, кроме них, и, конечно, режиссера, оператора, осветителя, маленькой армии гримеров, костюмеров и прочего персонала.  
Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань отошли в сторону, чтобы не мешать персоналу готовить оборудование и реквизит и самим пройтись по тексту. Хотя какой там текст? У него реплик в сто раз меньше, чем у Сяо Чжаня.  
Ван Ибо посмотрел на его лицо: грим немного стерся, и под нижней губой, в уголке, стала заметна крошечная родинка. Она притягивала взгляд Ван Ибо, и он очень хотел рассмотреть ее поближе, даже чуть прищурился. Сяо Чжань несильно толкнул его кулаком в плечо, привлекая внимание.  
— Ван Ибо, ты где? — родинка вместе с уголками губ поползла в сторону.  
— Здесь, прости, давай еще раз.  
Сяо Чжань начал с начала, и на этот раз Ван Ибо вступил почти вовремя.  
— Бо-Эр, думаю, уважаемый господин режиссер попросит тебя в этой сцене чуть ускориться, — беззлобно заметил Сяо Чжань.  
Ван Ибо пропустил обращение мимо ушей, хотя ему не показалось, что они уже настолько сблизились.  
— Как скажешь, Сяо-лаоши, — он сложил ладони в жесте почтения и поклонился.  
— Ладно, ладно, прости, что назвал тебя так, — смеясь и стараясь не смазать грим, Сяо Чжань стукнул по плечу Ван Ибо сценарием.  
— Я не против, — ответил Ван Ибо, снова прикипев взглядом к родинке.  
Когда начались съемки, Чань Ка-Лам и правда попросил Ван Ибо уменьшить паузу. Сяо Чжань оказался прав. Но как отвлечься от попытки рассмотреть под гримом родинку в уголке его губ?

Дубль 2: Будь осторожнее

Сяо Чжань при любом удобном случае крутил в пальцах флейту, тренируясь обращаться с ней легко и непринужденно. Ван Ибо знал, что Чэньцин была тяжелой и плохо балансировала из-за подвески с кистью, но у Сяо Чжаня раз за разом получалось все лучше, хотя пока и бывали осечки. Сегодня он в кадре с простой бамбуковой флейтой, без резьбы, украшений — легкой и послушной.  
— Давай еще раз, Сяо Чжань, у тебя здорово получается, — подбодрил его Ван Ибо.  
— Раз ты просишь, — Сяо Чжань улыбнулся и крутанул флейту снова.  
— Можно мне попробовать? — робко улыбаясь, спросил Ван Ибо.  
— Конечно! — они стояли так, чтобы никому не мешать, и Сяо Чжань, показав, как должны двигаться пальцы, протянул ему флейту.  
Можно подумать, что это не обычный реквизит из бамбука, а настоящая Чэньцин, не признающая никого, кроме своего хозяина. Флейта не хотела слушаться и уже пару раз выпала из рук Ван Ибо.  
— Подожди, — Сяо Чжань зашел за спину Ван Ибо и встал вплотную, вытянув флейту из его рук и еще раз, медленно, показал движения пальцев. — Смотри внимательно.  
Ван Ибо замер, ему показалось немного невероятным, что Сяо Чжань так близко к нему подошел не для съемок. Раньше Сяо Чжань так не делал. Хотя он никогда и ни с кем не вел себя заносчиво, Сяо Чжань всегда уважал личное пространство окружающих.  
У Ван Ибо получилось. Через несколько попыток флейта уже довольно сносно слушалась его. Но только до тех пор, пока он не потерял бдительность и случайно не сместил ее в руке. Конец флейты описал широкую дугу и едва не задел Ван Ибо по лицу. Его спасла хорошая реакция. Получить такой флейтой по лицу — малое удовольствие, объясняйся потом с режиссером и гримерами, откуда синяк, но он успел отшатнуться назад.  
Ван Ибо сжал кулак, остановив движение флейты и протянул ее Сяо Чжаню, но того мало интересовал злополучный кусок бамбука. Он кинулся к Ван Ибо и, схватив за руку, повернул к себе, тревожно осматривая его лицо.  
— Ты в порядке? Не поранился?  
— Нет, все в порядке, — немного заторможено ответил Ван Ибо. Ему показалось, что Сяо Чжань второй рукой потянулся к его лицу, но отдернул ее. — Спасибо, за беспокойство.  
— Да ну чего ты! Будь осторожнее, пожалуйста.  
В этот момент Ван Ибо поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы, чтобы Сяо Чжань не передумал и коснулся его лица.

Дубль 3: Взгляд

Сяо Чжань всегда чувствовал взгляд Ван Ибо. А смотрел на него Ван Ибо постоянно. Смотрел таким взглядом, будто готов что угодно сделать ради Сяо Чжаня, будто только ради него встает каждое утро, будто Сяо Чжань — единственный человек во вселенной, который имеет значение для него.  
Поначалу Сяо Чжань думал, что Ван Ибо никак не может вспомнить, где его видел, и поэтому так пристально всматривается. И не мудрено, целый год прошел, а пообщаться тогда, в две тысячи семнадцатом, на съемках DayDayUp у них не было возможности. И это Ван Ибо произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление своим танцем, а не наоборот. Поэтому Сяо Чжань какое-то время искренне полагал, что Ван Ибо всего лишь силится вычленить его из сотен других лиц, но не решался напомнить, что X-nine однажды приглашали в DayDayUp.  
Потом Сяо Чжань решил, что это из-за шестилетней разницы в возрасте. Ван Ибо частенько звал его Сяо-лаоши, но всем было ясно, что это шутка, ведь его опыт в шоу-бизнесе был куда скромнее опыта Ван Ибо. И все же Сяо Чжань долго не мог отбросить версию с возрастом или придумать что-то более правдоподобное, но время шло, они поразительно быстро сдружились и общались на равных, а Ван Ибо продолжал смотреть на Сяо Чжаня с обожанием.  
Со временем Сяо Чжань, даже не привык, как к такому привыкнуть? Запомнил. Выучил, что Ван Ибо всегда смотрит на него. Только на него. В этом Сяо Чжань не сомневался, у него было достаточно времени для наблюдений.  
А еще Сяо Чжань отлично помнил тот день, когда он, как и много раз прежде, пройдя через гримеров и костюмеров, вышел на съемочную площадку, где его уже ждали остальные. Ван Ибо обернулся, услышав шаги или, может быть, голос Сяо Чжаня, и лицо его озарила та особенная улыбка, которая доставалась только ему. Внутри что-то туго натянулось или, может быть, сжалось, кажется, он даже перестал дышать и сбился с шага, потому что Ван Ибо тут же переменился в лице и пошел ему навстречу.  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоено спросил он, касаясь пальцами предплечья.  
Именно в тот момент Сяо Чжань понял, что сделает что угодно ради Ван Ибо.

Дубль 4: Ревность

Сегодня снова интервью для SINA, прямо на съемочной площадке между дублями.  
Ван Ибо был собран и сосредоточен ровно до момента, пока в зал не вошел Сяо Чжань. Сердце глухо забилось в груди, вся концентрация улетучилась, вернее, она нашла себе более привлекательную цель: следить за Сяо Чжанем.  
Будь у Ван Ибо такая возможность, Сяо Чжань безраздельно принадлежал бы только ему одному. Эгоистично, Ван Ибо знал это, но разве есть на свете человек, который не захотел бы себе Сяо Чжаня?  
Но они живут в социуме, ничего не поделаешь. Сяо Чжань имеет право общаться с другими людьми, давать интервью, автографы, сыпать воздушные поцелуи толпам фанатов всех возрастов. Такая работа, ничего не поделать. Но в мечтах Ван Ибо Сяо Чжань только его.  
Когда Юй Бин подошел к Сяо Чжаню, держащему микрофон, и встал между ними, Ван Ибо едва сдержался, чтобы не отбросить того в сторону. Но камеры, десятки свидетелей... Сяо Чжань не раз и не два корил Ван Ибо за несдержанность, просто не зная реальных масштабов его одержимости. Ван Ибо еще очень хорошо держался. Но когда Юй Бин протянул руки и схватил со спины Сяо Чжаня, Ван Ибо все же не выдержал, отступил назад и отвернулся, чтобы скрыться от пристального взора камеры. Юй Бин совсем не плохой, просто он не знает, что Ван Ибо не терпит никого между собой и Сяо Чжанем.  
Ван Ибо сосчитал до десяти, потом еще раз и вернулся назад, на лице полное равнодушие, как ему кажется, ведь он не самый плохой актер. Ледяное спокойствие хорошо ему удается, иначе как он смог бы играть Лань Ваньцзи?  
Он перехватил взгляд Сяо Чжаня, но ничего не сказал. Социум... Он не может запереть, спрятать ото всех Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо кажется, что он справился с эмоциями, но Сяо Чжаню достаточно одного беглого взгляда, чтобы понять, что творится в его душе. Он мягко потянул Юй Бина в сторону и поменялся с ним местами, проделав это маневр настолько непринужденно, что даже Ван Ибо не заподозрил бы какого-то умысла. Теперь Сяо Чжань снова оказался рядом с Ван Ибо и встал так, чтобы будто невзначай касаться его плеча своим.  
Ван Ибо было этого достаточно, чтобы мгновенно успокоиться.

Дубль 5: Поцелуй

Вот это получилось действительно неловко.  
Сяо Чжань не планировал такого, и в мыслях не держал, хотя от того, как вспыхнул Ван Ибо, он испытал иррациональное чувство удовольствия. Если бы Сяо Чжань считал, что таким можно хвастать перед другими, то непременно рассказал бы что они с Ван Ибо целовались и делали это прямо на съемочной площадке.  
Только пришлось бы умолчать, что все было чистой случайностью.  
В действительности, Ван Ибо запутался в длинных полах костюма, и Сяо Чжань повалился на него несколько иначе, чем требовалось по сценарию, когда они выпадали из горы Дафань. Еще и налобная лента, связывающая их руки, уменьшила маневренность. Они просто столкнулись, когда их лица оказались на одном уровне. Сяо Чжань почувствовал, что мазнул губами по мягкому, теплому и чуть влажному. Он даже не сразу понял, что произошло, только когда Ван Ибо залился краской, сообразил куда угодил губами.  
— Да ладно, подумаешь, дубль запороли. Переснимем, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Сяо Чжань, не особенно выходя из образа Вэй Ина, но Ван Ибо промолчал, чем немало удивил Сяо Чжаня, он считал, что тот проще отнесется к этому происшествию.  
Сцену переснимали еще несколько раз, и когда режиссер наконец сжалился над всеми и признал, что лучше уже не будет, Сяо Чжань обратил внимание, что Ван Ибо наконец расслабился.  
Ближе к вечеру Сяо Чжань начал ловить на себе странные задумчивые взгляды Ван Ибо. Тот и так всегда смотрел на Сяо Чжаня как-то по-особенному, но сегодня что-то изменилось. Неужели из-за того нелепого касания? Сяо Чжань просто не мог назвать это поцелуем, он решил, что надо обязательно поговорить с Ван Ибо. Им будет трудно, если тот каждый раз будет деревенеть на съемках.  
Вечером Сяо Чжань сел в микроавтобус и огляделся. Ван Ибо не было, наверное, он уехал на другом. Но ничего, так даже лучше, они поговорят наедине, не привлекая внимания, а пока можно расслабиться и подобрать слова для разговора.  
Сяо Чжань постучал и, не дожидаясь разрешения войти, толкнул дверь. Ван Ибо ждал его и, как только щелкнул язычок замка, сразу в лоб спросил:  
— Тебе понравилось?  
Сяо Чжань мгновенно понял о чем спросил Ван Ибо. Тот смотрел с вызовом, старался казаться уверенным и хладнокровным, но предательский румянец выдавал его с головой.  
— Не стоит зацикливаться на этом, это была случайность, — осторожно начал Сяо Чжань, но Ван Ибо перебил его.  
— Так тебе понравилось?  
Сяо Чжань не знал как ответить, чтобы не задеть Ван Ибо, поэтому ответил честно:  
— Да.  
— Хочешь повторить?  
Сяо Чжань замер, он не ожидал такого предложения. Сердце сильнее забилось, и он, не оборачиваясь, запер дверь, когда Ван Ибо, поднявшись, шагнул ему навстречу. Теперь Сяо Чжань чувствовал себя неловко: Ван Ибо стоял перед ним, совершенно серьезный и ждал, чуть приоткрыв губы.  
— А ты хочешь этого? — тихо спросил Сяо Чжань, уверенный, что если сейчас что-то произойдет, то только по обоюдному желанию.  
Ван Ибо сглотнул, его кадык дернулся под тонкой кожей. Он кивнул и начал медленно тянуться к Сяо Чжаню, будто давая ему возможность передумать.  
Сяо Чжань не собирался идти на попятный, он двинулся навстречу, прильнул к приоткрытым, ждущим его губам, притянул Ван Ибо ближе, с нажимом провел раскрытыми ладонями по спине. Голова кружилась, ощущений было слишком много: Ван Ибо дрожал в его руках, осторожные пальцы перебирали волосы, настойчивый язык Ван Ибо тронул его губы и скользнул глубже. Это как первый раз выйти на сцену с микрофоном в руках, как нестись без шлема на мотоцикле по ночному шоссе.  
Оторвавшись, Сяо Чжань прижался лбом к Ван Ибо и пытался перевести дух, их горячее дыхание мешалось в тесном пространстве.  
— А так тебе понравилось? — спросил Ван Ибо.  
— Очень.  
— Хочешь пойти дальше?  
— Только если ты этого хочешь.  
Вместо ответа Ван Ибо взял его лицо в ладони и легко коснулся уголка губ.

Дубль 6: Чай

Было жарко на улице, жарко на площадке, где выстроены очередные внутренние покои, вокруг сновали разгоряченные люди. С ситуацией немного примирял маленький вентилятор на батарейках, который Сяо Чжань подносил к себе то с одной стороны, то с другой. Иначе он уже совсем бы сварился в костюме. Во второй руке он держал бутылку с холодным чаем и понемногу отпивал.  
Стоило только гримеру подойти к Сяо Чжаню, и начать поправлять вечно стирающийся тон, как Ван Ибо воспользовался ситуацией, выхватил бутылку из его пальцев и сделал пару больших глотков.  
— Эй, Бо-Эр, это мое! У тебя есть своя, — возмутился Сяо Чжань, но, услышав шиканье гримера, замолчал и замер.  
Один из помощников, всего четверть часа назад, раздал всем совершенно одинаковые бутылки с чаем.  
— Я где-то оставил свою и не могу найти в этой сутолоке. Спасибо, А-Чжань, что поделился, — с этими словами Ван Ибо вернул бутылку, хитро сверкая глазами.  
— Бо-Эр, ты почти все выдул, — заметил Сяо Чжань.  
— Я принесу еще, подожди, — Ван Ибо быстро скрылся в толпе и вернулся буквально через две минуты с полной бутылкой.  
Сяо Чжань был готов на что угодно спорить, что это та самая, которую Ван Ибо «потерял», слишком честный взгляд был у него. Чай из этой бутылки они тоже разделили на двоих: Сяо Чжань уже не возражал, только качал головой и закатывал глаза, когда Ван Ибо, пытаясь сдержать хитрую улыбку, снова и снова протягивал руку и вынимая бутылку из его пальцев, задевал их своими.  
Через некоторое время это вошло в привычку, и никто на съемочной площадке уже не удивлялся.

Дубль 7: Обморок

— Ты чего улыбаешься? — спросил режиссер.  
— Хм... Почему нет? — это, конечно, не ответ и Сяо Чжань это понимал, но действительно, почему нет?  
— Потому что ты в обмороке.  
— Разве?  
— Вэй Ин в обмороке. Будь серьезнее, твой персонаж не должен улыбаться. Вот так потом и сыграешь, как сейчас лежишь, и придется переснимать, — выговаривал ему режиссер, пока вокруг хлопотали оператор с помощниками.  
— Спустись чуть ниже, — скомандовал один из них. — Да, вот так.  
Сяо Чжань сполз, он готов на все, пока лежит в объятиях Ван Ибо, таких знакомых и надежных. Сяо Чжаню на этот раз плевать на то, что вокруг них ходят люди: они отрабатывают сцену, а значит никто не усмотрит ничего предосудительного в том, что, валяясь в объятиях Ван Ибо, Сяо Чжань не перестает улыбаться.  
Никто не видел, как Ван Ибо поглаживал его спину пальцами ладони, скрытой в слоях ткани.  
— Еще дубль! Сяо Чжань, у тебя дернулся рот! Соберись на этот раз!

Дубль 8: Мальчик

Небывалое везение — вопросы для интервью Ван Ибо получил заранее. Наверное стоит дважды вознести хвалу богам за это, потому что один из вопросов такой, что услышь его Ван Ибо прямо на интервью, точно спорол бы какую-нибудь чушь. Песня, которой он может описать Сяо Чжаня? Хороший вопрос.  
Он потратил несколько часов, чтобы выбрать подходящую, сидел до двух ночи накануне ранних съемок, даже засыпал под рандомные плейлисты. Вопрос засел в голове намертво, заставлял снова и снова тянуться к наушникам в каждую свободную минуту, но не поддавался.  
Для крайнего случая у Ван Ибо был приготовлен один вариант, вроде неплохой, Сяо Чжаню даже нравится эта песня, но она ему не подходит, Ван Ибо видит его по-другому.  
У шофера работало радио, когда он вез их с Сяо Чжанем на студию, и Ван Ибо, на автомате, вслушивался в играющие мелодии. Стремительной птицей пролетели дни до интервью, а он так и не нашел идеальную песню. Наверное, поэтому менеджер заметил его волнение.  
— Сделай дыхательное упражнение, — сказал он, и Ван Ибо решил последовать совету. Расслабился, закрыл глаза, сосредоточился на дыхании, и вдруг отчетливо услышал сквозь шум голосов:

...Однажды, случайно, они влюбились друг в друга  
В эпоху, когда можно не колебаться...

Лимузин подпрыгнул на неровной дороге, Ван Ибо немного кинуло в сторону, и сосредоточенности как и не было. Но он продолжал отчетливо слышать слова:

...Я думал, что это так легко любить,  
Держал руки крепко и не мог отпустить...

Ван Ибо схватил смартфон, и включив распознавание, попросил шофера сделать немного громче. Через полминуты у него был этот трек, и он потянулся к наушникам, чтобы убедиться, не мешая остальным. Так и есть, наконец нужная песня скачана и надежно сохранена в памяти смартфона. Теперь он готов к интервью.

Дубль 9: Сердце

— Ты думаешь, это хорошо для твоей карьеры? — спросил Сяо Чжань. Этот разговор шел уже часа два с небольшими перерывами на поздний ужин и душ.  
— Дело не в карьере, — уперся Ван Ибо.  
— Ты не можешь просто так делать такие вещи. Бо-Эр, ты не должен так себя вести!  
— Но это не просто так! — Ван Ибо сел в кресло, прижав одну ногу к груди, будто загораживаясь от слов Сяо Чжаня, посмотрел упрямо, почти зло.  
Сяо Чжань вздохнул, он не знал, какие слова подобрать, чтобы объяснить ему — эпатаж должен быть в меру. Уже два часа не знал, с того момента, как посмотрел очередную запись.  
Сяо Чжань вздохнул и подошел к Ван Ибо.  
— Бо-Эр, тебе просто не нужно этого делать, не нужно кричать на весь белый свет, — Сяо Чжань произнес эти слова тихо и устало, — знаешь почему?  
Ван Ибо промолчал. Тогда Сяо Чжань опустился перед ним на колени, потянул на себя руку Ван Ибо и поцеловал в тыльную сторону ладони, где еще был виден плохо смытый маркерный рисунок. Прямо в центр сердца.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я тоже, Бо-Эр.

Дубль 10: После съемок

Сяо Чжань усталой рукой взялся за ручку двери и буквально последним усилием воли втолкнул себя в номер, захлопнул дверь и тяжело привалился к ней. Сяо Чжань хотел поскорее остаться один, съемочный день был очень тяжелым.  
В номере горел свет, на кровати сидел Ван Ибо и держал в руках раскрытый сценарий, но смотрел не в текст, а на Сяо Чжаня.  
— Ты уже вернулся, Бо-Эр? — спросил Сяо Чжань, отлепляясь от двери. Он подошел к столу, взял бутылку воды и приник к горлышку. Ван Ибо промолчал, присматриваясь к Сяо Чжаню.  
— У тебя глаза опухли, — заметил он.  
— Да, режиссеру нравится, когда я рыдаю, — попробовал пошутить Сяо Чжань. Он опустился на свою кровать и согнулся, упершись локтями в колени. — Тяжело все шло, — сказал он в пол.  
— Может, ляжешь?  
— А я что делаю?  
— Ты сидишь.  
— Это пока, и вот-вот лягу.  
Ван Ибо вытянул свою подушку из под покрывала, прислонил ее к стене и, устроившись полусидя, позвал:  
— Иди сюда, А-Чжань...  
Сяо Чжань вскинул голову и посмотрел в горящие глаза Ван Ибо.  
— Я не буду мешать тебе? Ты же сценарий читал, пока меня не было, да?  
— Как ты можешь помешать мне? И потом, я почти закончил. Давай, обещаю, я все дочитаю.  
Сяо Чжань поднялся, но перед тем, как последовать просьбе Ван Ибо, запер дверь номера.  
— Люблю натурные съемки.  
— Павильон лучше.  
— Но на натуре у нас часто один номер.  
— Огромный плюс, но единственный, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань.  
— Завтра я присоединюсь к съемкам и не дам тебе киснуть между сценами, — сказал Ван Ибо, прочесывая пальцами волосы Сяо Чжаня.  
— Опять будешь дубасить меня мечом? — спросил Сяо Чжань.  
— Посмотрим.  
Он отчасти лежал на кровати, отчасти прямо на Ван Ибо. Ему было спокойно, тепло и хорошо. Пальцы Ван Ибо точными выверенными движениями разминали кожу головы, снимая напряжение от парика.  
— А как же сценарий? — спросил Сяо Чжан.  
— Я вернусь к нему, не волнуйся.  
Через некоторое время Ван Ибо выполнил свое обещание и, не выпуская Сяо Чжаня из объятий, потянулся за распечаткой.  
— Хочешь по завтрашним сценам пройтись?  
— Неа, не хочу думать, — Сяо Чжань повернул голову и устроился так, чтобы не мешать Ван Ибо читать, прижался щекой к мягкой футболке, чувствуя сквозь нее тепло его тела, слушая спокойное дыхание и биение сердца, ощущая тяжесть уверенной руки, которой он обнимал Сяо Чжаня поперек груди.  
Сяо Чжань мог бы лежать так вечно.

Дубль 11: Не по сценарию

Сяо Чжань и сам не знал, зачем он начал снимать Ван Ибо на свой телефон. Наверное, чтобы сохранить для себя то, как забавно он выглядел в сочетании парика, налобной ленты и обычной толстовки. Сяо Чжань и моргнуть не успел, а его рука уже сама потянулась в карман за мобильником. Кто-то крикнул Ван Ибо: «Мотор!» Он поднял голову, огляделся и остановился взглядом на Сяо Чжане.  
— А-Чжань, не надо.  
— Да ладно тебе. Я никому не буду показывать то, как блистателен ты. Оставлю только себе, — засмеялся Сяо Чжань. Тогда Ван Ибо отбросил распечатки на стол и, догнав одного из ассистентов, отобрал у того камеру, большую, с микрофоном, не чета какой-то встройке в мобильник, на которую снимал Сяо Чжань.  
Через пять минут весь зал наполнился взрывами хохота, а присутствующие разделились на два лагеря, болеющих кто за Сяо Чжаня, кто за Ван Ибо.  
Еще минут через десять Сяо Чжань понял, что проигрывает.  
— Ладно, Бо-Эр, все, я сдаюсь, — сказал Сяо Чжань, лениво отмахиваясь от камеры в руках Ван Ибо.  
— А я нет. Будешь знать, как честных людей исподтишка снимать!  
— Хорошо, Ван-лаоши, я усвоил урок.  
Сяо Чжань, капитулируя, выключил телефон и убрал его в карман. Но Ван Ибо продолжал и раз за разом подносил камеру практически к самому его лицу, не обращая внимания на уговоры прекратить. Тогда Сяо Чжань не выдержал и быстрым шагом вышел.  
Ван Ибо почувствовал, что невольно перегнул палку. Он последовал за Сяо Чжанем, и как только вышел за двери, выключил запись и саму камеру. Временами он был готов согласиться с Сяо Чжанем, который считал, что лишние свидетели им не нужны.  
Сяо Чжань стоял за углом, привалившись к стене.  
— А-Чжань, не обижайся, — сказал Ван Ибо, подходя ближе.  
— Я не обижаюсь. С чего ты это взял?  
— Ты так резко выбежал, я подумал, что ты обиделся. Но ведь это ты первым начал это представление с камерами.  
— Я не обиделся, просто не придумал, как еще тебя остановить, — с улыбкой сказал Сяо Чжань, протягивая руку, — иногда тебя не удержать, Бо-Эр.  
Ван Ибо вцепился в его запястье, всмотрелся в глаза, будто так он точно поймет, если Сяо Чжань слукавит. Но он смотрел прямо и открыто, накрыл пальцы Ван Ибо своей ладонью и чуть сжал, подтверждая свои слова.  
— Ладно, — согласился Ван Ибо. — Идем назад?

Дубль 12: Ссора

Все это произошло из-за усталости. Ван Ибо не мог придумать другой причины, почему они с Сяо Чжанем поссорились. Все из-за усталости и нечеловеческого графика их обоих. Накопилось раздражение на перелеты, переезды, фанатов, интервью, диету, съемки по девятнадцать часов в сутки. Он уже не помнил причины, из-за которой весь день прошел вкривь. Гримеры слишком туго натянули кожу под париком, жара была особенно невыносима, режиссер по сто раз переснимал одно и тоже, а во время обеда Сюань Лу нечаянно выбила из рук Ван Ибо тарелку. Совсем голодным он не остался, но настроение от этого лучше не стало.  
Только безупречному Сяо Чжаню, казалось, все было нипочем. Вел себя как обычно, будто ему ничего не мешает каждый день быть беззаботным. Болтал, улыбался всем, даже Ван Ибо, но тот чувствовал, что это лишь игра и от этого злился еще больше.  
Под конец дня Ван Ибо двигался на автомате. Ему казалось, что он словно парит над своим телом и не способен управлять им.  
Все происходило будто в замедленной съемке.  
Вот он спускается по ступеням, вместе с ним идут Сяо Чжань и девушка из команды, внизу фотограф ждет их, застыв. Все трое замирают на мгновение, вскидывают, по команде, правые руки с сжатыми кулаками вверх. Ван Ибо настолько вымотан, что нет сил даже улыбнуться на камеру. Когда фотограф кивает, что все готово, Ван Ибо слышит тихий голос Сяо Чжаня: «Чуть больше жизни», — и он не выдерживает. Что-то вскипает внутри него, и пенной волной затапливает вместе с головой.  
— Только Сяо Чжань всегда безупречен! — кинул он, разворачиваясь и поднимаясь по ступеням.  
Это все из-за усталости.  
Ван Ибо никогда не мог представить себе, что однажды Сяо Чжань ударит его, по настоящему, а не дурачась, но это произошло. А мысль о том, чтобы он сам ударил Сяо Чжаня, всегда казалась ему невообразимой и невозможной, но и это тоже произошло. Они обменялись тумаками у всех на глазах. У кого-то в руках мелькнула камера, наверняка эта запись облетит полмира. Страшно подумать, как долго Сяо Чжань будет выговаривать ему за это. Впрочем, может и не будет, они же поссорились.  
Ван Ибо практически сбежал, заперся в кабинке туалета и замер, пряча лицо в ладонях. Что же он наделал? Ему хотелось сквозь землю провалиться, вместо того чтобы идти к гримерам и снимать парик и грим. Ведь потом придется ехать в гостиницу и проклинать везение, из-за которого у них с Сяо Чжанем один номер на двоих.  
Хлопнула входная дверь и в соседнюю кабинку кто-то зашел. Конечно Ван Ибо понимал, что у него не получится спрятаться здесь на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он нажал на слив и, отперев замок, толкнул дверцу.

Номер был пуст. Ван Ибо подумал, что возможно Сяо Чжань уже вернулся, но попросил кого-нибудь поменяться с ним номерами. Это будет катастрофа. Где искать Сяо Чжаня? Искать ли вообще? Возможно, он хочет больше никогда не иметь никаких дел с ним?  
Стиснув челюсти, Ван Ибо улегся на кровать и принялся ждать.  
Прошло около получаса перед тем, как дверные петли едва слышно скрипнули и в номер вошел Сяо Чжань. Ван Ибо поднялся и сел, все его мышцы задеревенели от напряжения. Он набрал в легкие воздух, чтобы извиниться, но Сяо Чжань его опередил, подошел к кровати, сел на пол и, уткнувшись лбом в его колено, прошептал:  
— Прости меня, Бо-Эр.  
— Это ты прости меня. Я не должен был так говорить, — Ван Ибо коснулся волос Сяо Чжаня, и тот перехватив его руку, переплел их пальцы.  
— Я должен был сдержаться, — покачал головой Сяо Чжань и поднял взгляд, полный боли и непролитых слез. Ван Ибо, не размыкая ладоней, потянул его на себя, одновременно сдвигаясь и освобождая место, и Сяо Чжань с готовностью перебрался ближе.  
Ван Ибо смотрел горящими глазами в точно такие же глаза Сяо Чжаня и понимал, что должен что-то сделать.  
Он подобрался вплотную к сидящему на пятках Сяо Чжаню, оседлал его бедра и прижался, обвивая руками, сжимая ногами, опуская пятерню на затылок Сяо Чжаня, вжавшегося в него лицом. Почувствовал, как Сяо Чжань подтянул его еще плотнее к себе, чтобы ни единого зазора не осталось между их телами, и замер. Ван Ибо тихо всхлипнул и прошептал:  
— Мне так стыдно было. А потом страшно.  
— Почему страшно?  
— Подумал, вдруг ты оставишь меня. Вдруг не вернешься уже сегодня. Или вернешься, но будешь отстраненно вежлив, как с чужим.  
Сяо Чжань провел ладонями вверх по спине, так, что у Ван Ибо толпа мурашек пробежала вслед за его руками.  
— Бо-Эр, — Сяо Чжань поднял голову, — разве я смог бы?  
— Вдруг... У тебя поклонниц и поклонников столько, что представить сложно.  
— Как и у тебя, — у Ван Ибо от пальцев Сяо Чжаня, свободно гуляющих по его шее, разбегались волны дрожи.  
— Наверное, мы просто устали, — озвучил свое предположение Ван Ибо.  
— Это ты так говоришь, что мне надо прекратить? — спросил Сяо Чжань, очерчивая пальцами скулы, линию подбородка, брови, будто рисуя лицо Ван Ибо, отчего он дышал часто и неглубоко.  
— Нет, продолжай.  
— Возможно, отдохнуть тоже хорошая идея.  
— Только не уходи, — попросил Ван Ибо.  
— Ни за что.

Дубль 13: В лодке

— Ты ерзаешь слишком сильно, — сказал Ван Ибо.  
— Попробуй тут не поерзать. Я ни на что не намекаю, но... нет, я намекаю. Если бы потом не возникло проблем с монтажом этой сцены, я точно рассказал бы всем, что тебе нехорошо. И отвел бы тебя... не знаю, куда-нибудь бы точно отвел. И с удовольствием помог бы тебе.  
— Не сейчас. И постарайся ерзать поменьше, пожалуйста, так ты делаешь только хуже, — Ван Ибо отобрал переносной вентилятор и направил его на себя, чтобы высушить испарину. Вытереть ее рукавом он не мог, а салфеток поблизости было не раздобыть. Лодка покачивалась на мелких волнах, вокруг был натянут синий экран, и все гримеры остались далеко на суше. Метрах в десяти от них.  
— Ван Ибо, сегодня же не так уж жарко, — бросил на бегу, посмеиваясь, кто-то из команды. — Верни вентилятор Сяо Чжаню, ему нужнее.  
— Конечно не жарко, — тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, пробормотал Ван Ибо, действительно возвращая вентилятор. — Только А-Чжань лежит на мне уже полчаса. Я не жалуюсь, А-Чжань, но понимаешь, это уже рефлекс.  
— Может быть я перелягу немного по-другому, чтобы тебе было удобнее?  
Сяо Чжань приподнялся и подождал, чтобы Ван Ибо мог немного сменить позу.  
— Так чуть лучше, — выдохнул Ван Ибо, но Сяо Чжань чувствовал спиной, что все по прежнему. Да и с чего бы что-то изменилось меньше, чем за минуту.  
— Хорошо, если так, — прошептал Сяо Чжань и закрыл лицо ладонями, стараясь не рассмеяться из-за курьезности ситуации. — Ты играть сможешь?  
— Надеюсь. Можно еще ненадолго твой вентилятор?  
— Держи, — Сяо Чжань достал его из складок костюма, где прятал от камеры. — Хорошо, что костюм широкий, я надеюсь, что никто ничего не заметит.  
— То, как ты ерзаешь, точно все заметят.  
— Думаешь?  
— Не сомневайся, А-Чжань, еще и спрашивать потом будут. Что ты ответишь?  
— Придумаю. Скажу, что боялся сломать спину.  
— Обо что?  
— Об твои колени, конечно же! — нашелся с ответом Сяо Чжань.

Дубль 14: Костюм

— Костюмеры уже ушли, — крикнул кто-то в спину, но Ван Ибо не обратил внимания, кто именно.  
— Не беда! Мы сами снимем костюмы и аккуратно развесим! — Сяо Чжань обернулся и ответил в темноту, а потом тише добавил, так, чтобы услышал только Ван Ибо:  
— И твой ханьфу я собираюсь снять с тебя собственноручно.  
Заметив, как на измученном лице Ван Ибо проснулся интерес, Сяо Чжань развернулся и пошел в сторону трейлера с гримерками, аккуратно перешагивая через провода и на ходу стягивая свой ханьфу с плеч. Из под него показались обычная майка и шорты, чтобы было не так жарко. У Ван Ибо были такие же.  
Окна в трейлере были завешаны плотной тканью, чтобы за день салон не перегревался, и Сяо Чжань почти не опасался, что их кто-то увидит. Он отбросил в сторону, на стойку с вешалками, свой ханьфу и шагнул вплотную к Ван Ибо, коснулся легонько губами.  
— Хочешь наесться грима, А-Чжань? — улыбаясь спросил Ван Ибо, не отстраняясь ни на миллиметр.  
— Лучше не грима, но это не сейчас.  
Сяо Чжань пробежался пальцами по поясу Ван Ибо, отыскивая застежку, отбросил его в сторону. Полы ханьфу, не сдерживаемые больше, поползли в стороны. Ханьфу, конечно же, был не настоящий. Чтобы облегчить жизнь и актерам, и костюмерам, слои были сшиты между собой, и Сяо Чжаню потребовалось ровно одно движение, чтобы обнажить плечо Ван Ибо. Обнажить и приникнуть к нему осторожным поцелуем, стараясь не оставлять следов. Им не нужны лишние вопросы. Сяо Чжань медленно тянул рукава вниз, следуя губами за отступающей тканью, слушал сбивчивое дыхание Ван Ибо.  
— А-Чжань... Я не доживу до гостиницы, если ты продолжишь.  
— Как же быть, Бо-Эр? Я не могу разжать руки, — и Сяо Чжань, сжал его еще немного крепче, подтверждая свои слова.  
— Кто-то идет, — шепнул Ван Ибо, и Сяо Чжань тоже услышал шелест гравия.  
Проглотив ругательство, Сяо Чжань отпустил Ван Ибо и нагнулся за валяющимся на полу ханьфу.  
— Вы еще здесь? — в трейлер заглянула одна из помощниц. — Водитель вас почти потерял.  
— Не сердись, — Сяо Чжань капризно надул губы, — Мы так устали.  
— Разве я сержусь? Давайте лучше с гримом и париками помогу. Вот, держи салфетки.

Дубль 15: Ночь

Самолет приземлился всего пару часов назад, а Сяо Чжань уже доехал до дома. Вот что значит ночной перелет и vip-выход. Надо намекнуть менеджерам, что он теперь предпочитает поздние рейсы.  
Тихо закатив чемодан в квартиру и бросив его у стены, он разулся и, не включая свет, сразу направился в душ. Вещи подождут до завтра, а у стены никто не споткнется об него.  
Наспех вытеревшись, Сяо Чжань тихо зашел в спальню, крутанул ручку термостата, убавив деление, и, приподняв угол одеяла, осторожно скользнул под него, чтобы не разбудить Ван Ибо. Но тот то ли дремал в ожидании, то ли проснулся от шума, развернулся и взглянул на Сяо Чжаня сонными глазами.  
— Ты вернулся, — Ван Ибо подкатился ближе, закинул ногу на бедро, положил голову на плечо, провел ладонью по груди и взглянул уже чуть более осмысленно, — Я соскучился.  
— Бо-Эр... — шепнул Сяо Чжань, подтаскивая того чуть выше, практически укладывая на себя такого теплого, податливого, разморенного сном, целуя в мягкие губы. — Я тоже.  
Сяо Чжань провел ладонями по изгибу спины, пробежался пальцами по позвонкам, лопаткам, чуть задержался в самом низу спины, не решаясь вести ладони ниже. Им вставать через четыре часа, и Сяо Чжань знал, что Ван Ибо за дни, пока он был в Шанхае, тоже не прохлаждался. С другой стороны, в его бедро уже упирался вставший член Ван Ибо.  
— А-Чжань, — Ван Ибо поднял голову и уставился на Сяо Чжаня горящими глазами, — Ты устал, продолжим завтра, хорошо?  
— Вот еще, — фыркнул Сяо Чжань и прижав его к себе, перекатился на бок. Одна рука оказалась прямо под шеей Ван Ибо, а вторую он опустил между их телами, сталкиваясь с пальцами Ван Ибо, помогая ему сомкнуть кулак на их прижатых друг к другу членах, задавая общий ритм, сначала медленный и ленивый, осторожный, а потом все быстрее и быстрее. Пальцы скользили по горячей гладкой коже, дыхание смешивалось в бесконечных поцелуях. Сяо Чжань плечом чувствовал бешеный пульс Ван Ибо и чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит.  
— Бо-Эр... Я сейчас...  
Ван Ибо навалился сверху, вдавливая в кровать, вжался лицом в шею и застонал так, что перед глазами у Сяо Чжаня вспыхнуло от наслаждения. Он прижал свободной рукой Ван Ибо еще сильнее, чувствуя, как напряглась его спина и как он выплескивается прямо в их ладони.  
Они так и лежали, не разрывая объятий, успокаивая дыхание, Сяо Чжань легко поглаживал шею и затылок Ван Ибо, зарываясь пальцами в теплые волосы.  
— Ох, Бо-Эр, скоро я уже наверное не смогу за тобой угнаться, — посмеиваясь сказал Сяо Чжань, — стану совсем старым, и ты меня бросишь.  
— Никогда этого не сделаю. И ты вовсе не старый, — Ван Ибо тронул чуть обветренными губами шею Сяо Чжаня. — Лежи, я принесу полотенце.


End file.
